


Anniversary Night

by stormwolf99



Series: Our Paradise Exists [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Force-Feeding, M/M, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormwolf99/pseuds/stormwolf99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Mori have been together for a whole year, but rather than go on a date, the decide to do something a little different for their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary Night

**Author's Note:**

> *WARNING* For people not into this kink, I have no care in hearing your comments. If you don't like it, don't read it.
> 
> These are a couple OC's of mine that I just love to pieces and I figure that they deserve some written recognition. I hope you all enjoy.

Tonight was a special night for the young lovers. Tonight was their one year anniversary. Skye was excited to surprise his boyfriend with a gift that he thought long and hard about. After all, he knew deep down that Mori was the person for him. He had never been so in love with anyone in his life.

The apartment was dark as Skye walked up the steps. He put the key in the socket and turned until the door popped open. All the lights were off, Skye could barely see his hand in front of his face. When he went to turn on the lights, he found that the light switch had been taped down.  
“Mori, are you in here?” Skye called out, “What’s up with the lights?” Skye felt around for the table to put his car keys on, but as soon as he walked away from the door, it quickly and loudly slammed shut.  
“Mori?” Skye jumped at the noise, his heart beginning to race, “Mor, this isn’t funny.”

A faint laughter came from behind the poor, confused Skye.  
“Welcome home love,” Mori’s calm voice broke the silence, “Did you have a good day at work?”  
“What’s wrong with you, turn the lights back on!” Skye demanded.  
“Okay, if you insist.” Mori chided. He walked over to a light switch that he left untapped and flipped it. A single light suddenly came on, like a spotlight positioned right above a chair.  
“What the hell is going on?” Skye panicked. Mori came out of the dark, right up to the younger man. His long white and black hair was tied up, shining under that light. He looked sinister, much different than his usual cool but approachable self.  
“Sit down.” He commanded. Skye gasped, but did as the elder said. 

The older man stood in front of Skye and gently began unbuttoning his coat.  
“Let’s get you a little more comfortable,” He said as he slipped Skye out of his heavy coat. Leaving him in just a form fitting button up that he wore to work. Mori then came around to the backside of the chair and took Skye’s hands, bringing them together into handcuffs. When they were secured, Mori took extra precaution and tied Skye’s ankles to the chair legs.  
“Now you won’t have any say in what I’m going to do to you.” Mori chuckled.

Skye had started sweating, and his breathing had increased significantly. He was terrified. What was going on? Why was Mori doing this? His boyfriend had left the room momentarily. Skye struggled in his restraints, but to no avail. When Mori did come back in, he had an intricate set up. There was a giant funnel attached to a tall, pole-like stand. At the end of the funnel was a clear tube with a mouthpiece attached to the end. Mori came over to Skye with the mouth piece and grabbed his jaw. He put the mouth piece in and taped it down to Skye’s face. Skye murmured through the tube, but he couldn’t be understood. Mori just smiled as he unveiled the rest of his supplies.

Mori had brought in at least ten two liter bottles of soda. He twisted off the cap of the first one and began pouring it into the funnel. The fizzy liquid fell through the tube and forced its way down Skye’s throat. Skye started to panic underneath that tape, but most was now drowned out by the liquid.  
“I’m gonna make you huge.” Mori fantasized as he poured the entirety of that first bottle into the funnel. Skye was slowly making a dent in the first bottle. He felt his empty stomach fill up with bubbling soda. He was panicking being strapped down and force fed, but he couldn’t help but get aroused at the feeling of being filled up.

His boyfriend watched as Skye’s belly began to grow, getting bigger and bigger. Not long after he had finished half of the first bottle, his shirt was being pulled taut. The buttons on his shirt were being pulled farther and farther away. Skye felt his shirt tighten up on him as he kept going. Mori placed a hand on his boyfriend’s gurgling belly, feeling as it filled more and more. As Skye’s belly made his clothes tighter and tighter, Mori’s pants were staring to get tight on him too. He rubbed his hand up and down the stretched fabric of his boyfriend’s shirt, feeling the small bump being formed on the younger man.

Skye’s throat was beginning to hurt from the carbonated beverage, but that wasn’t going to stop Mori. The younger man moaned as he was about to finish the first bottle of soda. Mori saw this and got up to pour in a second one. Skye’s moment to breathe didn’t last long as he almost immediately felt more and more soda stream through the tube. His belly was beginning to ache from ingesting so much already, but Mori wasn’t about to let him stop. As Skye went on to drink down the second two liter, Mori straddled his lap. Laying his hands on his boyfriend’s swollen belly. The buttons looked to be almost ready to pop open, Skye’s belly was getting so big. Mori rubbed his sides, trying to tighten up the fabric just a little more to pop those buttons. Mori moaned a little himself at the feeling of his pants tightening up completely.

Skye noticed his boyfriend’s erection and panted a little. But little could be done tied down and straddled as he was. His belly was getting so tight, as well as his shirt. With a few more gulps, he felt one of the buttons finally give in and shot across the room, exposing his belly button to the cold of their apartment. Mori took Skye’s shirt and moved the lower part up to the largest part of his belly, helping him pop that button off. By now, the second two liter was almost gone and the bottom button on Skye’s shirt had popped off as well. Mori lifted his boyfriend’s shirt up and caressed his swollen belly. He was so soft, yet hard at the same time.

Mori loved the shape of Skye’s belly. He was a skinny guy normally, but his belly filled out at the bottom first, giving him a round over all shape when he was full. It was nice to hold and rub. But his belly button was his favorite. He had an outie, a perfect ball and socket shape. Mori fingered at it, gently grabbing and twisting it between his thumb and forefinger. This turned Skye on in unbelievable amounts. Skye bucked his hips as Mori touched his belly button, but Mori only continued to tease him. Skye was moaning and whining a lot as the last of the second bottle ran down his throat. Mori smirked.  
“I think you have room for one more,” He said as he patted Skye’s plump belly. Skye shook his head, thinking there’s no way that he could take any more.

But, as he was the one in control, Mori uncapped the third bottle anyway and dumped it into the funnel. Skye squirmed and groaned as he was being forced to drink one more two liter of soda. His belly already bubbling and expanding to a size he had only been to maybe a hand full of times.

Skye’s shirt had popped a third button, and with that, Mori decided to undo the rest of his shirt, draping it open across his lover’s chest. Skye’s undershirt had been stretched up just above his belly button, which Mori tried to pull back down. His shirt sprang back up, as Skye’s belly was getting too big for his clothes. His pants were looking awfully tight as well. Mori teased him, running his fingers down by the edge of his pants.

Skye was really feeling the effects of the soda and his belly ached. He wanted desperately to hold himself before he exploded. His whole body was tightening up, as Mori felt. Placing one hand on Skye’s huge belly, he started to rub him softly. While his other hand stroked Skye’s growing bulge. Skye whimpered with a mix of pain and pleasure. He tightened his arms, as the handcuffs prevented him from intervening. His belly was already stretched out to an unbelievable size. The soda bubbling inside of him. Skye’s eyes started to tear up as less than half of the third bottle was left. Mori shushed him and continued rubbing Skye’s rounded out belly. He leaned down and placed a few kisses on Skye’s soft skin, kissing his gurgling abdomen and his popped out belly button. He extended his tongue into Skye’s belly button, licking around it. Skye gasped through the feeding tube, his face growing redder.

The last of the third bottle was gone, and Skye was panting. His belly hurt so badly, but Mori’s hands made it a little better. He made noises from through the tube, like he was trying to sound out a word.  
“Have you had enough?” Mori asked playfully. Skye’s eyes watered as he nodded his head. Mori got up and carefully pulled the tape away from Skye’s face. The younger man gasped for air as the tube fell out of his mouth.  
“Un….untie me,” He panted out. Mori did so, and as soon as Skye’s hands were free, he reached for his belly. He rubbed around his, now large and round abdomen, moaning in pain. Mori untied his feet as well and pulled up a chair nearby to sit on. Out stretching his own hand to help rub his boyfriend’s aching belly.

“Did I overdo it?” Mori asked, seeing the look on his lovers face. Skye took a few deep breaths before he could speak.  
“N…no. I’m okay. It just, feels really weird inside me right now,” Skye admitted, “But it feels good.” He laid back and let his belly hang out, trying to release some of the pressure. He attempted to reach around his belly and undo his pants, but he couldn’t find the button. Mori helped him let his pants out and Skye instantly felt better.  
“Ohhhh,” Skye moaned, then belched loudly, releasing more pressure. 

“Can you stand?” Mori asked. Skye rolled his head around.  
“I don’t know. Maybe if you help me,” He said, reaching out his arms. Mori stood up and grabbed his boyfriend’s arms. He tugged until Skye was on his feet, his belly jiggled as he got out of the chair. He felt the liquid slosh inside him, as much as it was audible.  
“Wow, that must feel weird,” Mori thought as he heard Skye’s belly noises.  
“It feels weirder to walk like this,” Skye admitted, “I hope you liked your anniversary present.” Skye smiled.  
“Very much so,” Mori laughed.  
“But next time, it’s your turn.” Skye said.

Skye took off the rest of his, now ruined, button up shirt, and left it on the ground. His undershirt was still on, yet it wouldn’t go much farther than halfway down his belly. He tried to force it down, but the elastic on the shirt was spent and it just snapped back up. Skye rubbed his sloshy belly more and more. Feeling a huge need to release more of the pressure that kept building up inside him. He belched again, causing his belly to jiggle. Mori laughed, even though his poor boyfriend was probably uncomfortable.

Mori guided Skye into bed, who could only comfortably lay on his back. Mori laid down next to him and laid his hand on his belly. Rubbing him until he fell asleep. Content with how their little experiment went.

“Happy anniversary Skye,” Mori whispered as he drifted off into sleep himself.


End file.
